


Finding an Angel

by Girlwithgoggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, Fallen Castiel, Heaven, Human Castiel, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwithgoggles/pseuds/Girlwithgoggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes missing and Dean and Sam have to track him down, but when they find him in Heaven, what will happen and will Castiel come back with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding an Angel

It had been nine long months since the 'recall', as Dean called it. Heaven had suddenly sent a world wide signal and all the angels had up and left, including Cas. 

No goodbyes or explanations were given before Cas had stood up, looked around confusedly for a moment and then disappeared. Now I was stuck with a angel crazy brother to watch after. When Cas had disappeared, Dean and I had thought nothing of it, after all, Cas always disappeared at the oddest times, so we weren't worried. 

But then we started hearing reports from our hunter buddies about people going missing all over there designated towns. We looked into it and found that all the people who had gone missing, had been used as a vessal. Dean had started to panic, thinking that they had been called into a trap or something, so we had been looking for a way to contact them ever since.

"Sammy, pass me that map, would you?"

I passed Dean the map and sighed, "maybe, maybe heavens just up and running again and they want to go live at home," I had pitched that idea several times but Dean always shot it down.

"Naw, Cas woulda contacted us if it was something like that… He's in trouble," Dean crossed out one of the marked in sections on the map. At this point, he was trying to find a portal into heaven. There were many stacks of maps beside him, all marked into quadrants that we had or hadn't tried yet, depending on if it was crossed out yet.

Dean ran a hand through his hair and sat back with a sigh.

"Do you wanna go for a food run," I asked. No point on working on an empty stomach, and maybe if I could get Dean away from his work and into his 'baby' it might bring him out of this funk.

"No I'm good," Dean mumbled, still lost in his thoughts. I sighed and pulled the map away from him.

"Hey, I was using that," Dean made a swipe for it but I pulled it to my side of the table, "Sammy, I'm not playing, give it back!"

"No Dean! You need to take a break! You haven't slept, you've barely eaten since Cas left, you need a to stop!"

"I'm fine… I've been getting my four hours and I eat what ever crap you bring me, I'm fine, I'm fine," he repeated. 

"You know, he's going to be fine, he's a big boy he can take care of himself," the sentence came out quieter then I thought it would, and I wouldn't have been surprised if Dean didn't even hear, but he slammed his hand on the table.

"I know that Sammy. I know you keep telling me to give up, but Cas wouldn't just leave… He would at least give me a message, or a sign or something," Dean held his hand across the table, palm up and I could tell he wanted the map back. I simply shook my head and he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, I'll sleep if it'll put your mind to rest," Dean walked towards the rooms in the hall off the main room and I could hear him grumbling all the way. I let out a long sigh, I couldn't let this go on.

 

As I walked past his room to get to mine, I stopped when I heard Dean talking; well praying actually. I knew I shouldn't have eaves dropped, but I wanted to know what he had been saying to Cas. I put my ear next to the door and listen.

"Hey Cas, It's Dean, obviously… I think it's been like nine months since you- you left… Just wondering if you're okay up there… I- I just- Just give me a sign… Anything!! Please Cas… I-"

But I pulled away at that point. I didn't want to hear anymore. My heart hurt in my chest to hear Dean sound so broken. I let out a shaky sigh and walked back into the main room, I pulled out my phone and dialled up a fellow hunter.

"Um hey, George, Yeah I know it's late, I was just wondering… You were staying in that town when all the power went out, yeah, no I don't think it was Demons…" I wasn't tired anyways, maybe I could dig up a bit of info on what was happening with the angels.

 

When I woke up, I was still sitting in the desk chair, my face was stuck to one of the maps since I had been drooling and a very amused looking Dean was sitting on the other side of the table. There was a plate of eggs sitting in front of me and Dean was eating from his own.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and, well eggs…" Dean smiled at me and I was confused for a moment, wasn't he just upset the night before. Then I remembered what I had found.

After talking to a dozen hunters and park rangers, weather and police stations, I had found about three possible heaven portals, which was more then we've found in months.

"Eat your eggs and lets go," Dean stood after he shoved the last fork full of eggs into his mouth and grabbed the already packed duffel bag off the seat beside him. He walked to the door but stopped before opening it, he turned around and looks at me.

"Thanks Sammy," and with that he exited the bunker and closed the door behind him. I gave the door a tired smile before scarfing down the eggs on my plate.

 

We drove for hours, heading for the first town on the list. Dean had put in one of his tapes but it was turned to the lowest volume. I reached out and turned it up a couple notches and watched Dean relax into the seat a bit.

"Dean," I wanted to ask how long he had been praying to Cas, but I really didn't know how to start that conversation off.

"What Sammy," Dean spared me a glance.

"How long have you been… I mean, when did you start… Um," I trailed off after my second try and stayed quiet.

"How long have I been praying to Cas? Every damn night, Sammy! And don't make this into a chick flick moment," Dean answered quietly and I felt my heart plummet. If he had yelled it, it would have been better. If he had yelled at least he would be showing emotion, but when he's quiet like that, I know something is wrong. We stayed quiet for the rest of the drive.

 

It was the end of the week and we were on to our final town and portal. The other two were a bust and Dean had gotten more and more discouraged as we went. Dean stopped the car outside the final location and we stepped out. It was an old factory that had gone out of business along time ago. Dean went to the trunk and pulled out his shot gun and a flashlight. I already had my knife with me so I waited by the door for Dean.

"Alright, lets do this thing," Dean sighed and threw me a flashlight before he picked the lock. When the door creaked open, the horrible stench of rotting flesh wafted out.

"Oh, wow great," I pulled my shirt over my nose.

"Well, at least we know someone was here," Dean grumbled behind me as we entered.

We were in a big open room with huge shelves in intervals down the centre of the chamber. Good for an enemy to hide behind, great.

"I go that way check all the doors on that side, you do the other, alright," Dean pointed to one side of the hall and I nodded. As I walked down the hall, opening each door in turn, I could hear Deans grumblings echoing across the empty space.

I found a hallway divide between more doors and looked down the hallway. There was blood splattered on the floor all the way down to another door. I groaned and looked over to Dean.

"Dean, hey come here," I whispered, and he jogged over.

Dean surveyed the mess and then nodded, "Alright, lets go." He walked down the hallway slowly, shotgun at the ready as he neared the door that the blood lead to.

He kicked it open and the putrid sent of rotting corpses got more intense, we both groaned simultaneously and pulled out our bandannas to cover our noses. There was a body lying just inside the door and Dean kicked it over to look at the face. 

The mans eyes were burned out and there were gashes in his chest. Despite the disgusting sight, I was sure Dean was at least, a little happy. The man had been killed by an Angel, which meant the angels were guarding this area which meant there might be a portal in the building.

Dean walked past the body quickly and down the hall. Ignoring two doors he walked to the door at the end of the hall and kicked it open. I followed and was almost blown back by the stench. Inside were many more bodies all bloodied and broken like the last. 

After a quick look over the room I could see there were no portals or sigils on the walls and my heart sank. I looked to Dean, trying to see his emotions but he strode across the room to a women's body and kicked it a bit.

With a jolt I realized the women was still alive and I hurried over as well. When I got over I saw her open her burnt out eyes and give Dean a wicked grin and I quickly came to the conclusion that it was a demon.

"Okay, here's how it's going to go you bitch, you're going to tell me and my brother here, where the portal to heaven is, then I'm gonna stab you through your neck, got it," Dean spat down on the women who only laughed.

"I would be more polite if you want anything from me," her throat was obviously full of blood and her voice came out watery and cracked, "really I would just kill me now, cuz your not getting anything from me…"

Dean sighed and handed me his flashlight which I took and pointed down at them so he could see what he was doing. After he handed it to me, he pulled his flask of holy water out of his pocket, I sighed and waited for the inevitable screams to follow. And so they did as Dean splashed a healthy amount of water across the Demons face and waited.

"Oh, I think you are going to talk, and I ain't ending your pitiful life until I get my answer. Where. is. the. portal," he punctuated every word with a splash of the holy water and the Demon screamed again and again.

Finally after what seemed like a shorter amount of time then it usually took, the Demon screamed for Dean to stop, and that she would tell them were it was. Dean let his hand with the flask fall to his side, but he didn't cap it.

"Alright, spill," Dean huffed, "Where's the portal."

She laughed and coughed up some blood, "Well, when my brothers and I came here to find the portal, we found it alright, but some dick head angels were posted outside, we managed to get that there was something big happening up there before we were slaughtered," The demon coughed again.

"How sad, get to the location part," Dean growled.

"Something so big that all the angels that went up there, aren't coming back down," the demon trailed off with a sly grin and a head tilt towards Dean, "you lost your poor feathered friend up there, but listen up buddy, he ain't coming ba-" But before she could finish her sentence Dean stabbed her through the throat harshly, I jumped as I saw the orange light flickering through her body before she went limp.

"What the hell Dean, she was our only lead so far, you just killed the only lead we've had in nine months," I threw out my hands to emphasize my point as Dean stood up panting.

Dean didn't say anything, he simply brushed by me and headed for the door. I grabbed his wrist and turned him around.

"What Sammy," Dean's yell would have been enough to make me jump, only I had seen him wipe away a few tears that had slid down his face as he stood up.

"Dean, we will find Cas, we will. But not if you kill our leads, you gotta control yourself man," I let go of his wrist and stepped forward, so I was closer to Dean, standing up a bit straiter.

Dean glared defiantly at me for a minute before relaxing, "whatever man, lets just get out of here." I let him turn and lead this time and I followed suit. We made our way back out of the blood stained hallways and throughout the factory. 

When I got to the car after locking the door again, I was about to get in when I realized Dean wasn't with me. I whipped around and searched for him with my eyes but it didn't take me long to spot him. He was running through the huge empty field land beside the factory towards an old oak tree growing in a clear patch of earth. 

"Dean," I yelled after him but he didn't stop. It sounded like he yelled something back but he was too far away for me to hear. 

"He's finally lost it Cas, I hope you can see this and see what you've done to him," I grumbled under my breath and I felt annoyance pulse through me as I thought of the angel that had broken my brothers head.

I set out after Dean just as he got to the tree. When he was there, he seemed to be smacking at the wood of the trunk and then suddenly without warning, he fell into the tree trunk. Not into as in 'tripped and hit his face,' as in 'disappeared into the trunk itself!'

"Dean!" I screamed and set out again, running this time. 

When I got to the tree, I spared no time and jumped at the same spot where he had disappeared into. I felt a weird falling sensation and then as if I were floating instead. And then I was on the ground, and alone. I was in the middle of the woods but I could see a road through the trees. I new where I was, and I was going to punch Dean in the face when I found him, if I found him. I was in heaven.

 

As I stumbled through the woods I mused on what I would do when I got my hands on Dean. I knew we'd been looking for the portal for months, but we had a plan for when we found it. We would pack a bag, put the car somewhere safe, and then poke at it. Not jump head first through it without even telling the other where they had gone. 

I grumbled and tripped for what felt like the hundredth time in a minute. Wasn't Heaven supposed to be all happy and comfy, not like this at all. Even though I could see the road in front of me, I wasn't getting any closer to it. I stopped walking and looked at the trees around me, I was in the same place. 

I groaned and grabbed handfuls of my hair, "what is happening?! Dean where are you," I yelled into the woods around me, hoping that maybe Dean had been behind a tree the whole time.

"You still need your brother so much, oh father, this would be funny if it weren't so sad," a voice sounded behind me and I new this voice, even as I whipped around I knew who I was going to see and I wished I were wrong.

Gabriel stood there, one hand in his pocket, the other holding a chocolate bar. He smiled at me and I glared back.

"Gabriel, your holding me in place, aren't you,' I growled and stocked forwards towards the grinning archangel.

He simply smiled and shook his head a bit, and I found I still wasn't going anywhere. I groaned again and rubbed a hand over my face, "What are you doing here Gabriel?"

"That's a funny question considering I live here and your the intruder, I should just throw you out!"

I opened my eyes wide, "No, I mean, that would be great, but I have to fine my brother, who is no doubt looking for one of your brothers so can you just," I trailed off and looked at Gabriel with a lost expression. What was I doing asking the archangel, he wouldn't help me even if he could, and he could.

"Hey, don't think just because I like torturing you with my pranks, doesn't mean I won't help you," Gabriel exclaimed in almost a pout.

"So you will help," I asked uneasily, after all, I didn't trust him one bit. I ignored the fact that he had just read my mind.

"No, sorry… I want to help, I really do, but I've got work to attend to," Gabriel sucked in a breath and turned to leave, I let out a groan.

"But, I will do this," and he waved his hand, suddenly we were at the edge of the woods and the road, I looked at Gabriel with a raised eyebrow, "What, can't I help out my favourite Winchester once in a while?"

"Favourite," I said incredulously and turned to the road, looking across at an old building, it looked dark and dingy and I really couldn't imagine any good memories coming from the place.

"It's true," Gabriel snorted, "and to prove it, I'll tell you one other bit of info…"

I turned slowly and narrowed my eyes, "and that would be?"

Gabriel grinned, but then his face turned serious, "Our home, Heaven was kinda under construction you could say… But now it's all fixed so all angels were called back up here to live in and run it… indefinitely… Even if certain angels didn't want to they couldn't stop the pull," Gabriel trailed off and gave me an eyebrow wiggle before he disappeared.

I stood and watched the spot where Gabriel had disappeared. 

"Huh, so Cas was just called back for a- a house warming party," I laughed a bit at my joke, "But for how long, Gabriel said, indefinitely!?"

I shook my head to clear the thoughts flying around in it as I walked over the road and up to the old building. It had neon lights and a back door where I could here loud music and laughing from inside. All of a sudden, the door slammed open and I jumped back, hiding behind a dumpster that was sitting there. To my relief, it was Dean who stepped out of the building, and at his arm, Cas!

But it wasn't Cas… It was a memory of Cas that Dean had, and I stood still and watched as they walked towards the waiting Impala.

"What's so funny?" Castiel asked in a curious tone as Dean put an arm around his shoulders.

"Oh, nothing. Whoo. It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard. It's been more than a long time. Years," Dean trailed off and his face fell as Castiel, the building and his car disappeared. Dean is left standing there and I am left in the open.

"Dean," I said it quietly but he whipped around and stared for a moment before he shrugged and walked over.

"Sorry, I kinda saw the portal out the corner of my eye and I had to try and get to it… I guess it stayed open long enough for you to get through too," Dean looks around, as if he's looking for a new memory.

I sighed. I didn't feel like punching him anymore. Instead I related the information Gabriel had given to me. Dean seemed slightly happier to hear the subtle implication that Castiel wanted to go back to earth. 

"Alright then… I've been praying as loud as I can, and directing all my memories to ones with Cas in 'em, so if that doesn't work… I've been through five already!! I don't know what else to do, I didn't bring any supplies for summoning at all," Dean looked tired and his shoulders were slumped as he walked forward and I followed.

"I'll pray too, if that'll help," I wanted to comfort Dean. I also wanted to slap him in the face and tell him that Cas had turned him into a girl, but I didn't. Dean had only ever acted like this a few times before, when we had lost close friends and family. 

Dean nodded but didn't stop walking. 

"I've run out of really good memories with him, so this one might be a little… off," Dean murmured to me as I stepped into stride with him. I only nodded and waited for the next memory to start.

Cas was untying a women from a chair and Dean was standing beside them both, just staring at Cas.

"I'm Emmanuel," Cas said and put his hand out for Dean to shake. Dean gave me a sideways glance but then took his hand.  
 "Dean. I'm...Dean," Dean said slowly, sounding tired and sad as he did.  
 "Thank you for protecting my wife," Cas said and dropped Deans hand, Dean sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Come on Cas, I'm scraping the bottom of the barrel here," Dean looked up and around himself and the memory paused as though it was waiting for Dean to continue to interact with it.

Suddenly, the memory shook, as though there were bad reception on a TV, and it crumbled away to reveal a group of people standing in the space the memory took up moments ago. The group of people included Cas.

"Cas," Dean beamed and walked forward, towards Cas, but two of the other angels stepped in the way with glares fixed on there faces.

"We suggest you leave," one of the angels said, a short girl with long brown hair and cold eyes.

"Yeah alright sure, Cas can we talk," Dean rolled his eyes at her before he looked back to Cas who was looking at Dean's feet.

"Dean, I think it would be best if you left," Cas said firmly.

Dean's features hardened and his shoulders squared, I could tell he was going to blow up in a moment and I really didn't want a whole mob of angry angels on our tail.

"Dean," I tried to put my hand on his shoulder but he stepped out of my reach.

"Nine friggin months Cas. You've been gone for Nine friggin months. Now I know up here in heaven time passes quickly or some bullshit like that, but down on earth it's not quite like that… You disappeared on us and you didn't even say where you were going, we had to learn that through nine months of tracking. Did you even hear my prayers, Cas… " Dean quickly shut his mouth and my eyes ripped themselves away from Dean, back to Cas. And I wish they hadn't.

Cas' face was so full of regret and sorrow that I almost wanted to go hug him, but that would probably be extremely inappropriate right now.

"Dean I-" But Cas' explanation was cut off by the women angel.

"Silence Castiel! You were brought back to heaven to serve and you serve me now… If this human won't leave," she pulled an angel blade from her pocket and I took a step back, "then we have no choice but to-"

"You will not lay one finger on Dean Winchester or his brother," Castiel pushed through the group of angels and stood in front of us. I could feel my heart racing and I new Dean wasn't going to back down, not when he just found Cas again, so I put a hand to my pocket to make sure my knife was still there, at least I had taken that with me.

The female angel's nostrils flared and she stepped forward.

"You are going to follow them, Castiel?"

"Please, Laoel, these men are my friends, let me speak with them."

The angel, Laoel, looked angry but she gave Cas a small nod, "so be it, you will have a moment in privet to calm them down, then tell them to leave." I didn't let Dean give her a snide remark as I quickly pulled him away.

When the three of us were in privet, I focused my attention back to Dean and Cas and saw they were simply staring at each other. This wasn't unusual, they always stared at each other for extended periods of time, but right now wasn't the best time. I cleared my throat in hopes of calling Dean back to Earth- er Heaven…

Dean's gaze flickered from me and back to Cas, and he cleared his throat, "Alright Cas, what the hell is going on?" We knew what was going on, since Gabriel told us, but Gabriel's information wasn't always sound proof.

Castiel sighed, "Heaven was undergoing some, repairs of a sort, and the angels were lost, not having a certain purpose we went down to Earth and stayed for many decades. Many horrible events commenced in that time and we were given purpose again to try and stop those events from happening. But now Heaven has been fixed, and we were all called back to resume our jobs up here."

Dean stared at Castiel blankly for a moment before opening his mouth and then shutting it. I could see what was happening and I felt a stab of pain in my gut. Dean missed Cas, so much in fact that he spent nine months looking for him. And when he found him, Cas gave him a reason for his absence and without saying that he missed Cas, Dean couldn't argue with him about returning to earth.

"Did you hear my prayers?" Dean spoke and it surprised Cas.

Cas looked sad again, "Yes."

"All of them?" Dean continued with a blank face as he stared at Cas' sad one.

"Yes, every single one, Dean and I'm-"

"Then why," Dean's voice broke a bit but he regained his poise and continued, "why didn't you answer, text, call, tweet… Anything, why didn't you do anything?"

Castiel was silent and his eyes darted to the group of angels on the hill quickly. Not quick enough, however, for Dean not to notice. Dean's face twisted into one of complete rage and he stormed back over to the angels. Castiel and I quickly followed.

"You sons of bitches stopped Cas from answering me?!" The angels turned around and Laoel looked a little too smug for my liking, I pulled out my knife.

"Yes we did, and it was because Castiel should not be fraternizing with lower beings such as yourselves," Laoel turned and looked at each of us in turn and my grip on the knife tightened.

"You son of a bitch," Dean put his hand in his pocket and when he brought it out, he was holding his gun.

Laoel narrowed her eyes at the gun but she still seemed smug, "your human weapon with do nothing to us, we are celestial beings of-" and then Dean fired.

I knew Dean had carved the sigil into all his bullets a few months after Cas had left, but it had completely slipped my mind until now. Luckily, Dean was smart enough to shoot the angel in the leg instead of the head. Although I'm pretty sure he wanted to end her life. Instantly there was an uproar. Angels drew there blades, Cas pushed Dean and me behind him and drew his own blade and Laoel crumpled to the ground.

"Dean run," Cas yelled as he sliced at a huge male angel who lunged at him. Dean didn't move, his eyes fixed on Cas, and for once, I decided to run. I pulled Dean by the shirt until he got the message and ran himself. We could both hear screams and angry calls from behind us and more than once I was pretty sure an angel tried to appear in front of us, but they were gone as soon as they had come.

We were in the woods, in a quiet area, the warding on our rips protected us as we caught our breath by a tree.

"That- that was the dumbest idea- you have ever had," I puffed out as I looked over our shoulder. Suddenly we heard a laugh and we both whipped around to see Gabriel sitting on a stump. Dean drew his gun up and aimed at Gabriel, and he put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Wow wow wow, hold on there Dean-o, I came to help not hinder, I know where the portal out of this joint is… The only portal out in fact and they're closing it soon," Gabriel gave me a smile and pulled a sucker out of thin air and stuck it in his mouth.

"Great, where," I asked and gave Dean a quick glance, telling him to put the gun down.

"Not without Cas," Dean said firmly and didn't lower the gun.

"Well Cassie will be taking you to the portal, since I'm technically not aloud near it and he's already broken so many rules," Gabriel gave Dean a quick smile before continuing, "I'll go distract the mob of angry angels and send Cas your way. But angels can only be wowed by an Archangel for so long." Gabriel turned on his heal but before he could disappear, I felt I should at least thank him.

"Thanks Gabe," I didn't really mean to say Gabe, it just kinda came out like that. Gabriel turned, shrugged and smirked before disappearing. I felt my face get hot and I turned back to Dean.

"Really?! Gabe," Dean grumbled as he gave me a raised eyebrow. All I could do was shrug, because really, I didn't know why I called him that.

Dean looked around for a moment, "so where's Cas? We shouldn't have run Sammy, thats not us…"

"Yeah, I know Dean. But it was us, against a whole gang of angels! We wouldn't have had a change, even with your gun and Cas, we would have all died," I slipped my knife back into my pocket and followed Dean's example of looking around.

After a couple minutes, Cas appeared slumped into a tree, bloodied and bruised, Dean and I ran forward to pick him up.

"Cas, wow, you okay," Dean asked franticly looking over Cas' many injures.

"Why- why did you- you come here D-dean," Cas breathed out and I watched Deans face as his eyes downcast.

"For you," Dean whispered it, but even so I caught the words and the small intake of breath Cas took, "now show us the exit would you?!"

Cas gave Dean a small smile and nodded, "I will come with you!" And Dean smiled back at that.

 

We ran through the forest. Cas said if he used his mojo, the angels would have found us quicker, so we couldn't teleport. As we went Cas healed himself slowly, we hadn't really had time to take a break and heal. He pointed and told us where to go until finally we could see the portal. It glowed in a strange colour that my eyes didn't seem to want to look at.

We ran for the portal but before we could get through there was a flap of wings and we were surrounded. Cas, Dean and I all backed into a circle and took in our enemies. There were less than last time and I guessed that Gabe- er, Gabriel had taken some of them out.

"Stop this foolishness, Castiel, stop trying to protect these humans, what are they to you" Laoel's voice boomed in the clearing we were in and I kept one eye on the portal.

"They are my friends, Laoel," Castiel practically growled it and I was a little shocked, I pulled out my knife. Dean already had his gun out and pointed it at the nearest angel to him.

Laoel sighed and bowed her head, "very well." And then she materialized her angel blade and flew towards Cas, who held up his own blade.

Dean shot at the angel and got him right in the forehead, he fell to the ground and huge wing scorches sizzled into the Earth behind him. I knifed an angel in the neck and pushed him away. I knew that my knife wouldn't do much, but I was hoping that it would at least slow the angels down enough for Cas or Dean to get them.

The next thing I heard was Dean yelling, "run, the portal its-" and I was sprinting. No way in hell was I getting stuck in heaven with a bunch of angry angels that I can't kill. I heard foot steps behind me and I chanced a glance, it was Dean and Cas, being trailed by about a dozen angels.

When we got to the portal, which felt like longer than it should have been, I was about to jump through when I heard a yell and I whipped around. A couple feet from the portal, I saw what had happened and my blood ran cold.

Cas, an angel blade stuck through his shoulder, was knelling on the ground, the blade was held by Laoel. Dean was held by one very big angel, and he was struggling in the angels grip, trying to free himself. I turned and was about to try and help, but another yell from Cas stopped me.

"Listen to me now, Winchester brothers," Laoel looked crazy, her clothes were all ripped and she was covered in blood, "You will leave now, and never contact or pray to Castiel ever again, or I can simply kill him now, and then kill both of you."

The silence was deafening until Dean broke it with a snort, "how about we just leave, with the angel, and you stop keeping people in heaven against there wishes?" That earned Dean a nice punch to the side of the head where it was already bleeding. Cas yelled again in pain as the blade was twisted and I stood completely still, not wanting to risk being grabbed, if I was the only free person here.

"Go, Dean." Cas' words came slow and pained and I almost didn't hear them as they tumbled from his lips.

Dean spluttered for a moment, shocked into silence. When he found his voice again, his words were rushed and panicked.

"No! You are coming back with us, you said you would Cas, please don't do this," Dean's face was clenched and I could see unshed tears in his eyes. I felt sick as I watched him break, like it was some different version of my brother taking over and he couldn't think straight.

I walked over to Dean, keeping my eyes on the big angel as I did, and took him from the man. Dean didn't fight, but he kept talking.

"You just left, we were so worried, I was so worried! Where are you Man. You alright Cas. Come on Cas, come back would you?"

Dean was reciting his prayers and I felt a lump in my throat as I pulled my brother to the portal.

"Please man, just a sign," Cas couldn't look at Dean as he knelled there, knife in his shoulder, "I need you Cas, where are you," I tripped over a rock as Dean's legs almost gave out.

"I love you Cas," then there was silence.

No one spoke as I stopped walking and looked down at Dean. We were at the edge of the portal when Cas' eyes widened and locked with Dean's. I didn't move, I didn't breathe, I just listened to Deans breaths as they came, shaky. The angel closest to us lifted his blade towards us and still we didn't move. And then.

"Please Dean, please go." Cas' voice was so quiet, I barely heard it, but Dean did, to loud almost because he staggered back a bit. Laoel and all the other angels looked too smug and so I did the only thing I could do, I jumped, bringing Dean with me. Dean's arms outstretched, trying to grab something, to keep himself in heaven; but it was no use.

 

When we came out in the clear patch of earth, under the old oak tree in the empty field land beside the factory we didn't move for a moment. Finally, Dean got up and smashed his hand into the tree. He yelled at the sky, nonsense words, nothing that was understandable. And then he just stood in his spot and the tears spilled over onto his face. I could feel my own tears hot on my skin and I too, stood there not moving for a long time.

After what seemed like ages, Dean wiped his face and started limping across the field towards the impala which was still waiting beside the factory. I didn't know what to do, so I followed him out and across the field towards the car. Everything hurt, and Dean looked in worse shape as he stepped over a log in the field.

He was cut all over and his head was bleeding, and yet he didn't try to whip it away, he just limped and didn't say anything. It felt like I wasn't going anywhere at all, everything had slowed down and for a moment I just thought it was Gabe, playing a trick on me. Then I realized it was just because I had stopped walking.

I was just standing, lost in my own thoughts as I watched Dean stop too, and turn around, then he was limping towards me, then he started to run, faster and faster and I looked up and around to see what he had seen and when I saw it my heart stopped.

An angel was falling.

It was shooting through the air to the field just beside ours and just as it was about to hit it lost it's wings, they burned off and flew into the field we were in, but still Dean ran. My jaw was slack when I saw the angel grace where it lay, by the scorches the wings left.

I pulled out my flask from my pocket and ran over to collect the grace into it. When I stood, the flask felt warm and it vibrated ever so slightly. I looked up and walked to the edge of our field, to where Dean was with Cas. Because I new now that it had been Cas who had fallen.

I didn't want to go over and intrude so I stood where I was. I watched as Dean knelt down at Cas' side and held his head in his lap. I could see there mouths moving, even though I couldn't hear the words and I could see Dean start to cry and the next words he said, I could hear, even from all the way over here.

"You stupid angel," but Dean didn't look angry, he was smiling and crying and he pulled Cas into a hug that lasted longer then we had been standing in the field. I could see Cas' face too. He looked tired and bruised, but he was happy. He had tears of his own in his eyes by the time Dean pulled away and just held him in his arms.

I turned away quickly when Dean leaned in and kissed Cas, because I really didn't want to intrude on that. I started back towards the impala. I would bring it around to the side of the field so they didn't have to walk. As I went, I contemplated having Cas as a human again.

He wouldn't be able to heal, or teleport, and he would need to eat and sleep. And for the first time in a long time, everything seemed fine. Cas would live with us in the bunker. He would have his own room to sleep in and we would fix his cuts and scratches. I would give him his grace to do what he wanted with it. And Dean, Cas and I would be happy, we'd be safe, we would build ourselves a home.

And Dean, Cas and I would be a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!!


End file.
